


Operation Kill Vern Schillinger

by neevebrody



Category: Law & Order: SVU, Oz (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 23:13:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neevebrody/pseuds/neevebrody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to aleanor black for a most intriguing story and to the wonderful mods for yet another BBB! Screencaps courtesy of cheights, textures by AnthonyGimenez.deviantART and HG Textures.</p>
<p>Read Operation Kill Vern Schillinger <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/978815/chapters/1926488">HERE</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Operation Kill Vern Schillinger

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to aleanor black for a most intriguing story and to the wonderful mods for yet another BBB! Screencaps courtesy of cheights, textures by AnthonyGimenez.deviantART and HG Textures.
> 
> Read Operation Kill Vern Schillinger [HERE](http://archiveofourown.org/works/978815/chapters/1926488).

[](http://s879.photobucket.com/user/spook_me/media/Oz%20Big%20Bang%202013/Neeve_1_zpsb26d3d45.png.html)


End file.
